Manos Ensangrentadas
by Adilay de Capricornio
Summary: [UA] La redención era para aquellos que buscaban el perdón; él no buscaba tal cosa. [Este fic participa en la actividad: La lista de los fickers malditos: Mes del terror en ¡Siéntate!]


_[Dark-Fic]_

 **Manos Ensangrentadas**

―Naraku & Kagura―

 **S** ummary: [UA] La redención era para aquellos que buscaban el perdón; él no buscaba tal cosa. [Este fic participa en la actividad: La lista de los fickers malditos: Mes del terror en ¡Siéntate!]

 **A** dvertencias: Tortura. | Muerte de Personaje. | Quizá, OoC.

 **D** isclaimer:

InuYasha © Takahashi Rumiko

Manos ensangrentadas © Adilay Himelric

 **N** otas:

Quiero aclarar que este fic está basado en la oscura historia del _Escuadrón 731_ , si son sensibles, les recomiendo que no lean esto; no quiero problemas con nadie.

Aclaremos que hablar de este tema es delicado, y quisiera pedirle a mis lectores que por favor, no olviden que hubo una ocasión en la que gente estaba dispuesta a dar lo que sea por salir del lugar más oscuro y sanguinario de la época.

A mí me costó mucho escribirlo y aún más subir esto; aviso que no seré en absoluto explícita con las descripciones para evitar que reporten mi fic a la página, pero lamentablemente voy a tener que escribir lo necesario, por muy crudo que se vea; tal vez deje a la imaginación algunas cosas no muchos quieran saber; y he ahí del por qué el rated.

Rosas, flores y luz no hay en este fic. Así como solo leerán una historia **muy ligera** de lo que la crueldad humana es capaz de hacer.

―Este fic puede ser editado en algún momento―

* * *

 **•**

* * *

Migajas de pan cayeron sobre el suelo a los pies de las palomas.

 _»¡PIEDAD!_

Muchos al pasar le verían como un viejo decrépito y casi al borde de la muerte; sentado en una banca, encorvado y con un atuendo viejo; quizá al verlo muchas personas se preguntarían en el cómo habrá podido escapar de la tierra por tanto tiempo, y la mayoría desecharían esa pregunta al verse en sus propios asuntos.

 _»¡Dios mío! ¡Por favor, por favor! ¡Basta!_

Por más que las aves cantasen y los niños a su alrededor riesen mientras jugaban, Naraku conservaba bien su máscara de tranquilidad sobre un alma inmunda y manchada de sangre.

Los recuerdos que harían que cualquier viejo se retorciese en su propia miseria clamando el perdón de Dios (y qué él les diese la solución para poder redimirse), Naraku podría revivirlos una y otra vez sin tener la más mínima muestra de arrepentimiento; y eso era porque la redención era para aquellos que buscaban el perdón; él no buscaba tal cosa.

 _»¡Monstruos! ¡Váyanse todos al infierno, malditos! ¡Los veremos en el infierno! ¡Morirán algún día, y yo los esperaré ahí! ¡Los esperaré malditas maricas!_

Más migajas fueron a parar al suelo.

El sol se ocultó bajo la tierra lentamente y Naraku se permitió mirar su mano derecha, la cual tenía una profunda cicatriz.

La acarició e invocó nuevamente aquella escena:

 **…**

 _Harbin, Manchukuo (China ocupada por Japón). 1944._

―¡Kagura! ―exclamó un soldado japonés de aproximadamente 18 años; el hombre llevaba el uniforme del ejército y portaba un cinturón con pistolas en la cintura.

La mujer del mismo uniforme y con el cabello cortado como el de un hombre, se giró y encaró al hombre.

―¿Qué diablos quieres ahora, Naraku?

―¿Se puede saber qué diablos le pasó al prisionero setecientos dos? ―preguntó furioso―, amaneció muerto; y no fue por la operación o el dolor, fue envenenamiento.

Kagura ladeó la cabeza.

―¿Y cuál es precisamente tu punto? ―Naraku la abofeteó de tal modo que el cuerpo de Kagura se inclinó hacia la izquierda.

―No trates de joder al _Chūjō*_. Te lo advierto.

Y poniendo la amenaza sobre la mesa, Naraku se marchó a paso acelerado.

Naraku estaba asignado a la división de pruebas de armas.

Las armas eran su mayor pasión; y los gritos de piedad y junto a la sangre que a diario manchaba el suelo, no era algo que a Naraku le fastidiase, de hecho, todo lo anterior dicho era tan satisfactorio para el soldado nipón como beber un buen sake.

Ver los pedazos humanos volar por los aires causaba a Naraku un placer inimaginable. Aunque debía admitirlo, a Naraku le gustaría visitar la sección de operaciones; le gustaría ver los órganos palpitar bajo sus manos, y esperaba algún día, poder sostener el corazón caliente de algún _insecto miserable_. Pero tendría que conformarse con lo que tenía a la mano.

Por lo que ese día disparó a más de 12 prisioneros, algunos en las cabezas, otros en sus miembros hasta verlos morir lentamente; usó algunas granadas contra otros pobres diablos y finalmente se tuvo la satisfacción de azar a 2 mujeres y un hombre.

Anotó sus debidas anotaciones y poco más tarde, se retiró a descansar.

Pasando por el gran espacio, Naraku pudo ver desde lo lejos, cómo un grupo de soldados sacaba arrastras a Kagura.

Maldijo su cuerpo por no darse vuelta y marcharse.

―¿Qué ocurre? ―preguntó a los hombres siguiéndolos.

Kagura estaba vestida únicamente con una yukata (antes blanca) ensangrentada y con los pies descansos. Arrastrada por 2 hombres, el tercero miró a Naraku.

―La muy traidora asesinó a 4 sujetos de prueba con veneno, y fue ella la que asesinó al otro. El _Dr. Masaji Kitano_ * está furioso ―sonrió perversamente poco después―. Ahora la llevamos a que se una a sus nuevos colegas.

De pronto, Kagura se soltó de entre las manos de los soldados que se habían distraído con Naraku y se acercó a su colega de cabello negro; le arrebató la navaja que Naraku siempre tenía en el bolsillo de su pantalón y atravesó con la punta, la mano que se le acercó la cual fue la del propio Naraku.

―¡Maldita! ―exclamó el soldado que habló en un principio; se dio una patada en las costillas y de ese modo la doblegó―. ¿Estás bien?

Con la mano sangrante, Naraku miró a Kagura quien era apaleada por los otros soldados; asintió ante la pregunta.

―Lo estaré.

―Bien, entonces nos vamos ya. Esta mujer parece que se muere por ver su nueva habitación.

Y sin más, golpeándola con las armas en el proceso tratando de no matarla, los hombres se llevaron a la mujer. Entonces Naraku dejó de mover su cuerpo voluntariamente.

…

Habían pasado 3 días desde que se llevaron a Kagura, y Naraku no había dejado sus actividades aún con la herida fresca. Pero esta vez los pedazos de gente no fueron lo suficientemente _buenos_ para hacer que Naraku no apartase sus pensamientos de la última imagen de Kagura y de lo dicho por los solados. Era claro el destino de un desertor.

―¡Hey, Naraku! ―le gritó un colega cuyo nombre, Naraku siempre olvidaba―. ¡Naraku!

―¿Qué? ―masculló mientras daba mantenimiento a la pequeña navaja que tenía en sus manos (una de ellas vendada); la misma que Kagura había usado para herirlo.

―Hay… un nuevo trabajo.

Los ojos de Naraku se abrieron un poco más y se apartó de su labor antes de levantarse y encaminarse junto al hombre al campo.

Para cuando llegaron Naraku no estaba preparado para lo que se encontró.

Sin piernas y sin brazos; con varias cicatrices en el abdomen y costados, Naraku vio a una parodia de lo que antes pudo haber sido la mujer llamada Kagura. Y cuando la amarraron en un poste de madera bajo en terrible frío de invierno, completamente desnuda, Naraku también notó que las cuencas de los ojos sangraban inmensamente.

El cuerpo de la mujer temblaba sobre el manto de hielo y los hombres que la amarraron se acercaron a él.

―El Kitano-sama ya no la necesita ―le dijo el soldado fríamente―, revisa en cuanto tiempo tarda en congelarse y anota el resultado aquí ―le extendido un folder amarillo antes de marcharse con los otros soldados, dejándolo solo con la mujer.

El pecho con varios cortes y costuras de Kagura subía y bajaba lentamente; la boca de ella estaba abierta y se movía de poco a poco. Naraku se acercó lentamente, sin dejar el folder.

Lo abrió y miró su contenido.

El nombre de Kagura y la fotografía de la propia mujer estaban adornando el principio del informe. Se escribió que después de su alta muestra de traición, Kagura fue sentenciada a la sección de bisecciones, siendo el propio Masaji Kitano el doctor a cargo de algunas operaciones.

Hígados, pulmones, intestinos; Kagura sobrevivió a todas ellas sorprendiendo al doctor, que no se detuvo ahí. Por lo que cuando obtuvo nuevos _ratones_ para jugar, el doctor Masaji decidió probar una extracción de ojos para ver si el dolor sería lo suficiente para hacer que Kagura cayese.

No fue así, por lo que el doctor ordenó que se le impusiera una última prueba. Cuánto tiempo tardará en morir bajo temperaturas bajo cero.

Se acercó algunas veces, Kagura solo respiraba y cuando dejó de hacerlo, Naraku anotó el número del tiempo que tardó en dar un último suspiro.

Sólo un año después… todo cambiaría para los miembros del Escuadrón.

 **…**

El viejo Naraku, sacó de su pantalón la navaja y pensó en una de esas conversaciones que tuvo con Kagura.

 _»Esto no puede ser… humano._

 _»¿De qué hablas?_

 _»Nada, olvídalo_ ―y sólo 1 mes más tarde, murió congelada y sin extremidades bajo la nieve.

Se acarició de nuevo la cicatriz en su mano y se levantó de la banca, yéndose a la modesta casa que lo esperaba fríamente para verlo dormir.

― **FIN―**

* * *

 _Significados:_

 **Chūjō:** Se refiere al Teniente General, Shirō Ishii, el principal cabecilla del Escuadrón 731.

 **Dr. Masaji Kitano:** Uno de los doctores asignados al Escuadrón.

* * *

 _¡Al fin lo he terminado! ¡Pensé que no lo lograría! Pero aquí está y con esto me retiro de la actividad del foro. Espero que no haya llegado tarde._

 _Por favor, si les gustó, comenten y no olviden pasar a mi demás fics._

 _Hasta pronto._

 **JA NE! XD**


End file.
